Indigno
by Lila Negra
Summary: Fic de la película The Empire of Corpses. Drabble sobre las reflexiones de John Watson en torno a su relación con Friday. ¿Qué quiso decir ese único acto libre de Friday durante el ataque de Frankestein? ¿Qué implicó que John eligiera impedirle esa última libertad? Algunos guiños JohnxFriday. John's POV.


**Fandom:** The Empire of Corpses

 **Título:** Indigno

* * *

¿Cómo es estar muerto? Es una pregunta que los humanos siempre nos hemos hecho, ¿no es así? Ahora, pareceríamos más cerca que nunca de descubrirlo. Vos y yo estamos más cerca que nunca de descubrirlo. Sí, ahora, ahora que podemos tocar la muerte con las manos… que puedo tocar la muerte con mis manos: la muerte en tu cuerpo, en tu piel fría, en tus ojos vacíos. Puedo sentirla claramente, a la muerte. Puedo sentirla y podés escuchar –quizás entender- mi pregunta sobre la muerte. Pero, qué ironía, nos falta el último detalle, que resulta ser lo esencial. Nos faltan las palabras. A vos, a vos te faltan las palabras. Sos puro silencio, ¡No! Sos un grito, sos un gemido de dolor inexplicable que no puedo calmar ni entender. Sos un dolor, un tajo, la herida por la que mi vida se desparrama. ¿Cómo terminar con esta curiosidad que me tiene asomado al abismo, cada vez más al borde, ya casi perdiendo el equilibrio? ¡Ahh! Un dolor, sí, eso es lo que sos para mí, un dolor incrustado en mi piel, en mi carne. Día a día despierto con el sonido de tu pluma, tan parecido al viejo sonido de tu escritura verdadera, cuando podías leer tus propias líneas. Y entonces vuelvo a tener la expectativa de que todo haya sido un mal sueño: "ahora abriré los ojos y Friday vendrá a saludarme y todo estará bien". Incluso al incorporarme todavía mantengo esta vana esperanza. He llegado a levantarme, abrazarte y largarme a llorar con la súbita comprensión, mientras vos seguís escribiendo, indiferente, mecánico. Sí, mecánico, ese es el término. Escribís siguiendo un programa que yo te instalé. Lo pensé muy bien: ¿cómo mantener la ilusión de que estás aquí, conmigo? ¿Qué de las pocas cosas que un cadáver puede hacer me recordaría a vos en todo momento? En gran parte de mis recuerdos aparecés escribiendo. Me gustaba verte mientras escribías, mirarte la espalda, la inclinación de la cabeza, la manera de mover los brazos. Yo leía todos tus artículos, nada me apasionaba tanto como leerte, devoraba las letras como si estuviera, también, devorándote a vos. Así di con la respuesta, debía instalarte un programa de escritura constante: tendrías la orden de escribir todo lo que ocurriera a nuestro alrededor, siempre. En cualquier momento en que te mirara, vería tu espalda inclinada sobre tu cuaderno. ¡Ahh, esa espalda! Yo podría instalarte otros programas, lo he pensado. Sí, he dedicado muchas horas a ese pensamiento. Incluso antes de comenzar el experimento, incluso cuando estaba desenterrando tu cadáver: oh, cómo lo pensé. Ahora, no tendría que convencerte de nada, no tendría que implorarte, no tendría que darte nada a cambio. Podía obligarte a cumplir mis deseos, así simplemente. Pero entonces me contuve, ¿verdad que amorosamente me contuve? Hasta la primera vez que debí lavarte y cambiar tu ropa, mientras pasaba con lentitud mi mano enjabonada por tu piel, me contuve. Pero no tendré ningún premio por mi buen comportamiento. Nunca sabré si me lo agradecés o si me odiás ya solo por tener este deseo… ¡o peor aún! Quizás deseés lo mismo, ¡y aborrezcas mi vergüenza, mi imposibilidad de cumplir esta fantasía! No lo sé, no lo sé. Hubo, sin embargo, un momento definitivo. Un momento en que me diste lo más parecido a una respuesta: ¿qué se siente estar muerto? Fue ese instante… ¿lo recordás? O más bien, ¿Tenés recuerdos? Ahh… fue ese instante en que El Único te liberó de mi programa, liberó a todos de sus necroware. Lo primero que quisiste hacer con tu nueva libertad fue matarme. Lo primero, antes que nada. Y bien, Hadaly intentó convencerme de que todos los cadáveres tenían esa agresividad inicial, que era indiscriminada, que no tenía que ver conmigo, que también atacaste a otras personas cuando tuviste oportunidad. ¿Pero qué quería decir eso? ¿Por qué todos tenían esa agresividad? Y, de nuevo, vos me diste la respuesta que yo solo no supe conseguir. Lograste, de alguna manera, tomar control de tu cuerpo nuevamente. ¿Cuántos segundos fueron? ¿Llegó a ser un minuto o fue menos? Estábamos en esas cloacas y tus ojos de pronto… ¡Sí, eras vos, eras mi Friday! Y en ese momento de lucidez me dijiste qué era lo que querías: llevaste la pistola a tu sien… ¡así se siente la muerte! Cuánta, oh mi hermoso amigo, cuánta tiene que ser tu angustia, tu sufrimiento físico, para que la única vez que pudiste tomar una decisión verdadera haya sido la de matarte. Y allí, allí se vio qué tipo de amigo soy. Allí descubrí, yo mismo, para qué conservo tu cuerpo, por qué hago todo esto. En ese supremo instante en que realizaste una elección, yo te impedí concretarla. Yo puse mi ego, mi necesidad, mi deseo, completamente por sobre tu tristeza infinita. Ese día perdí todo respeto por mí mismo. Ese día supe que no quería traerte de vuelta: solo quería conservarte, conservar de vos lo que pudiera ser incondicionalmente mío. Cuántos programas diseñé para vos entonces, cuántos… pero: te hago una promesa. Una promesa que mantendrá lo último que me queda de dignidad. Si un día… si un día volvés a ser libre: juro que no me defenderé de tu primer impulso. Merezco tu odio. Siempre lo merecí.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora:** Prometí que aunque no existiera el fandom de esta película/novela, si mi comentario en Es de fanfics recibía me gustas, lo publicaría. Y los recibí, así que aquí estoy xD Con este el fic volví del abismo (desde 2008 que no escribía nada), por lo cual le estoy agradecida. Ahora me la paso escribiendo de Shingeki no Kyojin y soy de nuevo una fictioner feliz. The Empire of Corpses tiene una hermosísima dinámica entre su protagonista, John Watson, y su mejor amigo (muerto) Friday. Lo terrible es que a la mitad de la peli el argumento derrapa completamente. Pero sugiero que la vean de todas maneras! Si les gusta mi escritura, búsquenme en Facebook como LilaNegraEscribe ;)

 _3 de Febrero de 2017_


End file.
